slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Super gracz/Opowieści z Slugterry
Opowieść o Danie Który zejdzie do Slugterry. Czasem jak nie dokończę to zapiszę tyle ile mam Jak co będe dawał śluzaki z mojej wiki Rozdział I - zejście Było to jeszcze na powierzchni.Biegłem w pośpiechu.Miałem 13 lat .Tata mi mówił -Poległem uciekaj i ratuj siebie.Zjedziesz do magicznej krainy. Wypytuj o śluzaki - Wtedy zapiął mi pasy z jakiejś windy.Bałem się.Zjechałem z wielką szybkością w dół.Straciłem przytomność.Obudziłem się w jakimś domu na de mną była jakaś kobieta.Spytałem śpiąco -Gdzie jestem?thumb|Dan -Już już pomożemy ci-odpowiedziała kobieta -Gdzie mój tata?-spytałem po cichu -Nie wiem-odpwiedziała -ale go znajdziemy.Do tego czasu zamieszkasz u mnie Wrócił mi uśmiech na usta Rozdział II - Trochę o śluzakach Pani Gettera (bo tak miała na imię) Przenocowała mnie w domu.Zrobiła mi zdjęcie i wyszła pytać się czy ktoś mnie nie zgóbił.Obudziłem się o 12:00 .Pani gettera wróciła godzinę temu i nie miała już uśmiechu jak wczoraj.Powiedziała do mnie -Nie znalazłam twoich rodziców -Posmutniałem. -Ale możemy cię adoptować -My?-spytałem -Tak.Ja i mój mąż Jacques. -A tamte stworki?-Pokazałem palcem na stół -To są śluzaki-Nagle rozbolała mnie głowa.Upadłem na ziemię.Usnąłem.Miałem sen,a raczej wizję.Mój tata biegł wsadził mnię do windy i powiedział ,,wypytuj o śluzaki''.Obudziłem się.Na de mną stała pani Gettera i Pan Jacques.Gettera spytała ''-obudziłeś się?'' ''-tak.I miałem wizję skąd się tu wziąłem.'' Jacques i Gettera spojżeli na siebię.Potem Gettera powiedziała ''-no mów'' '-Niestety nie mogę. Widziałem tylko jak zjechałem windą i widziałęm jeszcze mojego ojca. ''-Dobra to teraz powiemy ci co nieco o śluzakach-uśmiechłem się.Wyszliśmy na dwór.Ten dom był przy lesie.'' ''-rozejrzyj się i złap jakiegoś śluzaka.-Szukałem 30 minut.Następnie się spytałem'' ''-czy to śluzak?'' '-Tak ''-A co to za śluzak?-przyglądałem się mu dookoła był Fioletowo-limonkowy,miał czarne kropki między oczami i miał czułki.'' ''-to pajęczak.'' ''-co teraz mam zrobić'' ''-Włóż go do tego słoiczka-Podała mi słoiczek-to wnyk'' thumb ''-i?'' ''-włóż do tego urządzenia to blaster'' thumb ''-I?-pytałem co raz bardziej zaciekawiony'' ''-i wciśnij ten guzik-Wcisnąłem guzik odepchneło mnie na ziemię.Z ziemi patrzałem na tego śluzaka z zachwytem. śluzak skakał z jednego miejsca na drugie ciągnąc za sobą pajęczynę.'' -Nazwę cie sieciak Rozdział III-Green Było to 2 dni po tym jak znalazłem sieciaka.Więc codziennie się z nim bawiłem i opiekowałem.Jacques i Gettera wzieli mnie do pizzy z rykoszetu.Rodzice rozmawiali z kierownikiem.thumb -daj nam 2 super wystrzałowe. -A to nie za dużo jak na dwie osoby?-pyta kierownik.Miał on na sobie biały fartuch a pod tym niebieską koszulę.A na ramieniu siedział mu śluzak.thumb|leftBył on pomarańczowy i się do mnie uśmiechał. -nie bo my jesteśmy w trójkę.Widzisz tamtego chłopaczka przy stoliku?My jesteśmy z nim.-Mówiąc to Jacques pokazał na mnie -aha. -Hej Mario a co to za koleś co tam się na nas gapi?-spytała po cichu Gettera wskazując na jakiegoś Zielonego kolesia jedzącego sałatkę.Miał on zieloną skórę,zielony strój na ramieniu miał mega morpha Pnączniaka,a w pasie miał Normalnego pnączniaka i 2 brudne łobuzy(neozakarzacza uznaję za toksyny) -Nie wiecie ?To Green Flora.Człowiek złączony z śluzakiem w sposób naturalny. -Czyli? -Kiedy Will Shane zrzucił go do przpaści.Pnączniaki coś z nim zrobiły i się z nimi zmutował.-wszystko słyszałem.Podszedłem do niego i powiedziałem -Cześć jestem Dan.-On w momencie we mnie strzelił jednym z łobuzów.On mnie staranował.Upadłem na ziemię.Wtedy podniusł śluzaka i strzelał dalej w innych.Gettera po mnie podbiegła.Podniosła mnie.Sieciak coś zapiszczał Greenowi.Wziołemthumb|400px blaster gettery i w niego strzeliłem sieciakiem.raz go unieruchomiłem.Drógi raz zaplątałem w koko'n'.Chwilę później do Baru wjechał na mecha-bestii jakiś chłopak.Wyglądał na lat 15.Miał czarne włosy i wyglądał jak na zdjęciu -----------> Wziął kokon i pojechał.Następnego dnia w gazetach pisało: Zły gang Shane'a zbiera pomocników wziął już:Blite'a,Greena i Unika.Kogo jeszcze zwerbuje?Czy on ich więzi?Co się stało z dawnym Obrońcą slugterry?Tego nie wie nikt. Rozdział IV - 2 nowe śluzaki Kiedy wróciłem do domu czytałem gazetę(z nudów).I spytałem -kim jest Eli shane? -Eli shane to obrońca slugterry.-spokojnie odpowiedziała z kuchni -a czemu na nas napadł? I czemu Wziął tych bandytów?Czy on stał się zły? -Te pytania są bardzo ważne.Ale mam pytanie. -no -chcesz poszukać jakiegoś śluzaka?-Uśmiechłem się i bez odpowiedzi poszedłem do lasu.Po dziesięciu minutach znalazłem śluzaka.Podszedłem do niego po cichu i się na niego rzuciłem.Odskoczył.Znowu na niego skoczyłem, ale on znowu odskoczył. Za trzecim razem już go miałem.Był on czerwono-biały, i miał wysokie czułki.Postanowiłem go jeszcze nie nazywać i szukać dalej.Po 20 minutach znalazłem.Podbiegłem i za pierwszym razem złapałem.Był on cały pomarańczowy i miał wielką głowę. Wróciłem do domu pobiegłem do kuchni pokazać moje śluzaki.Gettera mi powiedziała.thumb|Bary thumb|left|Cieplik -no no no.Ładnie.Jak je nazwałeś?-popatrzałem na nie a one na mnie. -Jaszcze ich ne nazwałem bo nie wiem jakie to śluzaki. -Acha ok.Ten cały pomarańczowy to Śluzaczątko a ten drógi to Flaringo.Czyli ten pierwszy to jeszcze dziecko i dopiero wyrośnie na śluzaka.A Flaringos to śluzak kula ognia. -to śluzaczątko nazwe Bary a flaringa Cieplik. Rozdział V - Co wyjdzie z Barego Minął 1 dzień.Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nowymi śluzakami.Jacques mi powiedział że za niedługo wykluje się z śluzaczątka śluzak.Było to tego dnia dokładnie w południe.Nie widziałem tego, ale o 11:59 wyszedłem do kuchni po coś do jedzenia do mnie i do niego a Wróciłem o 12:00:03.I zobaczyłem nowego śluzaka.Był on Brązowo-pomarańczowy. (link do śluzaka) Poszedłem do mamy i wołałem -Mamo!Mamo! -Co?-spytała z przerażeniem. -Bary się wykluł.Popatrz-pokazałem jej barego -jej!To przecież Juggernaut -Czyli? -To niezwykle rzadki śluzak -jej -Jest wiele wart-popatrzaliśmy na niego ze zdziwieniem a on sie uśmiechnął. Rozdział VI - Turniej Minął 1 dzień oglądałem slugwizję.Leciał mój ulubiony program (Jaskinia totalnej porażki).Nagle reklamy.powiedziałem do śluzaków -Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudy-Bary mi coś odpiszczał i pokazał na telewizję.Leciała reklama turnieju śluzostrzelców.A po niej leciała taka reklama: -Jesteś dzieckiem?Masz śluzaki?Chciałbyś sprawdzić je w akcji?-zaciekawiła mnie ta reklama-to przyjedź do jaskini dziesiątkowej i weź udział w turnieju juniorów.-Pobiegłem do kuchni i wołałem -Gettero! Gettero! -co?-krzykneła gniewnie -Mogę pójść na turniej juniorów? -nie-powiedziała oschle.Poszedłem do Jacquesa i spytałem -mogę pójść na turniej juniorów? -Dobra czemu nie Powiedział po czym pojechaliśmy na jego mecha-byku.Było tam 32 dzieci Jacques dał mi mój nowy aqua blaster i mi powiedział -ty nie możesz przegrać.thumb|Pierwszy śluzak z turnieju. -czemu -jak przegrasz to stracisz śluzaka.-podszedł do recepcji i mnie zarejestrował.Pierwsza runda.Grałem z jakimś Mucky'm.Wygrałem dzięki sieciakowi.Zabrałem mu niebiesko-turkusowego śluzaka.Runda dróga.Zostało 16 dzieci.Walczyłem z czarnowłosą Maile (czyt.Mejl) wygrałem tym nowym śluzakiem, więc nazwałem go przecinak.Ona sama mi dała kolejnego śluzaka (chciałem go właśnie wybrać) i powiedziała że i tak go nie lubiła był on Pomarańczowo-żółty i zamiast czułek miał rogi.Dmuchnął miwiatrem w twarz więc nazwałem go dmuszek.thumb|left|142px|piąchathumb|dmuszek na mojej ręceRunda 3-cia.Zostało 8 osób.Grałem z zielonowłosym Trampem.Wygrałem dzięki cieplusiowi i dmuszkowi.Zrobili ogniste tornado.Zabrałem od niej Truskawkowo-kremowego śluzaka z niebieskimi rogami.4-ta runda zostały 4 osoby grałem z blondynem.Wygrałem dzięki nowemu śluzakowi.Uderzył go więc nazwałem go piącha.Odebrałem mu zielonkawego śluzaka.Udawał chorego, ale według mnie był zabawny.Dlatego go wziołem i nazwałem hihot.thumb|200px|hihotthumb|left|głazek Finał grałem z blądynem o imieniu Uzo (znajome? :P).On już nie był taki łatwy.Hihot okazał się być słaby i inne śluzaki też.Jak kogoś strzelałem to on strzelał jakiegoś śluzaka bańkę i go odbijał na mnie. Byłem poobijany a on używał tylko tego śluzaka.Nagle przypomniało mi się o barym.Strzeliłem go.On upadł na ziemię.Podbiegłem do niego i celowałem mu w twarz przecinakiem.On się poddał.Wziąłem od niego szaro żółtego śluzaka.Gdy brałem śluzaka zuważyłem na widowni Elia.Zdziwiłem się jak na mnie patrzył.A komentator wołał: -A zwycięzcą turnieju został Dan Smuuuuuuugg.-po wszystkim pogadałem z Uzo i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi.Wróciłem do domu. Po drodze nazwałem nowego śluzaka Głazek.Gdy wróciłem do domu byłem dumny z siebie i zmęczony. Rozdział VII - W Gangu Shane'a 2 tyg temu: -Muszę wyjechać na misję.-Mówi Eli -A jaką?-pyta pronto -samotną-Mówi ostro.Po wyjściu Elia Trixie mówi -Czy wam też nie wydaje się dziwny? -no-odpowiadają chóremthumb -zmienił się i mnie to martwi -nic mu nie będzie-pociesza ją kord.Eli wyjechał.Nie wracał przez tydzień.Chodzą plotki że umarł ale nagle pojawił się w pizzeri. -Musimy zbadać sprawę-mówi trixie.Nagle przez okno wskakuje jakiś ghul.Odepchnął nas po wszystkich kątach.Gdy powrócił do protoformy miał on śluzacze okulary. -Sztuczek?-pyta kord.W momencie przez drzwi wchodzi Eli i usypia wszystkich ghulem slirena. Rozdział VIII - szlaban Wracając do Dana.Wrócił z turnieju i wygrał turniej.i mówi -Gettero!Wygrałem turniej. -Co?Przecież nie pozwoliłem ci tam iść. -Co-mówi Jacques-Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś -Bo nie pytałeś-powiedziałem uśmiechając sięthumb|249px -Marsz do pokoju-powiedzieli chórem.Poszedłem do pokoju.Byłem smutny i ździwiony że mam pokój.( :p ).Po godzinie na okno coś wleciało.Był to śluzak.Był on Niebieski, turkusowy, purpurowy i kremowy i miał skrzydła.Szybko go pacnął i włożył do wnyki. -Nazwę cię lociek.-powiedział po czym bawił się z śluzakiem. Rozdział IX - Co to za śluzaki ? Poszedłem po dwuch dniach do lasu.Po pół godzinie już znalazłem śluzaka.Nie patrzałem co to za śluzak,ale skoczyłem na thumbniego o od razu włożyłem do wnyki.On nie wiedział o co biega, więc poraził mnie prądem.Nazwałem go prądzik.Szukałęm dalej. Teraz wersja śluzacza (będzie opowiadał Burpy) z resztą sami sie dowiecie. thumb|left|64pxBurpy szedł z innymi śluzakami(Joules, Krawiec, Medyk, Zbijak, Mrozik,Pałkarz,Smrodek,Hurek)po lesie.thumb|112pxthumb|151pxthumb|left|76px thumb|left|82px Burpy mówi do reszty -Musimy się skryćthumb|154pxthumb|92px-Weszli do drzewa. -Nie możemy się tak ukrywać.Wreszcie nas znajdą.-powiedział pałkarz. -Wiemy.Musimy tu przeczekać.-powiedział Joules -Uciszcie się bo ktoś nas usłyszy-krzyknął zbijak.Wrzyscy się uciszyli. -dzięki-Powiedział Burpy do zbijaka.Po czym dodał -Musimy się ukryć i nie możemy dać się złapać. -ale kiedyś nas dopadną-powiedział mrozik -musimy znaleźć kogoś kto nam pomoże-powiedział nieśmiało smrodek Powracam do normalnej wersji thumb|left|112px Dan przechodził włąśnie obok tego drzewa.I usłyszał wszystko.A dziwne było to że thumb|left|62pxgrupa śluzaków rozmawiała w drzewie, ale to że rozumiał to co oni mówią.Zajrzał do drzewa wyjął śluzaki i postawił na ziemi. -Nie no.Czy to jeden z ich?-spytał Joules -Jejku.Gadające śluzaki-powiedziałem sam do siebie -Gadające?-powiedział zbijak-ty nas rozumiesz? -Noooo...chyba tak-Uśmiechłem się -Burpy on nam pomoże-powiedział Krawiec -może najpierw się przedstawię.-powiedział burpy,wziął wdech i powiedział-Jestem Burpy, to Mrozik,Medyk,Hurek,Joules,Smrodek,Pałkarz,zbijak i krawiec.Pomóż nam.Naszemu właścicielowi coś się stało. -Chciał z nas zrobić ghule.Czyli chciał nas zmutować.-Dopowiedział medyk -Jak to?Uciekliście?To jakiś żart?Czy to jakiś zły sen?Przecież mutanty ani gadające śluzaki nie istnieją. -wiem że trudno ci w to uwieżyć ale to prawda.-Powiedział medyk.-Zrobiłem im ochronę przez co nie są zghulowani. -Ale jak was rozumię? -Tego do końca nie wiem ale prawdopodobnie miałeś pierwszy wybuch energii. -Nie!!To musi być żart.Skoro tak to czemu nie rozumię swoich śluzaków-Mówiąc to wyciągnął z wnyki cieplika? -Cześć.-powedział do śluzaków cieplik.Dan go też zrozumiał. -Co?Cieplik?Czemu się nie odzywałeś?Inne moje śluzkaki też mówią?-Bary,Lociek,Sieciak i głazek wyskoczyli -Tak-powiedział Sieciak-Szefie.Musimy im pomóc -Dobra.Ale jak. -Przenocujcie nas. Rozdział X-To co z tym gangiem shane'a ,,Każda rzecz np.rozmowa,słuch produkuje energię.Za dużo energii to wybuch.Wybuch występuje w wielu postaciach,w tym przypadku wizje Wróciłem do domu z śluzakami.Wszedłem do pokoju.I rozmawiam z śluzakami. -Więc jak uciekliście?-pytam -Pamiętam jak młody się kiedyś wystrzelił... -A młody to...? -To Blastipede -aha -Teraz pewnie z niego Ghostpede.To kiedyś wyrzucił małą bombę i zostawiliśmy ją na taką chwilę.Zetknął czółki ona thumbwybuchła i uciekliśmy. -a kim jest wasz właściciel -To Eli Shane-powiedzieli chórem Nagle zemdlałem.Miałem wizję.Była osoba ubrana na czarno.--------------------------------------------> Siedziała przed biórkiem i zawołała. -moris.Przyprowadź billego.-Po paru chwilach wszedł blądyn.i powiedział -Tak doktorze? -Masz misję w Jaskini dziesiątkowej.-mówiąc to podał na stół wnykę z Ghulem.Billy tylko przytaknął i poszedł. Była też dróga wizja. Był tam Eli i myśli sobie -wszyscy śpią- Podszedł sprawdzić pocztę.Przeczytał list.Z wielkimi oczyma wziął Blaster, kilka szczególnych śluzaków i wyjechał.I nie wrócił. Obudziłem się.Nade mną leżała gettera i Jacques.Gettera pyta -Nic ci nie jest?Znowu ta wizja? -Tak-odpowiedziałem po czym opowiedziałem dokładnia całe wizje i o tych śluzakach. Rozdział XI - Drugi turniej -Więc przez tą pierwszą wizję rozumiesz śluzaki? -Tak. -A co będzie teraz?Bo miałeś drógą wizję. -Nie wiem -Będziesz mógł się złączyć z śluzakiem-Powiedział Burpy -Co powiedział ? -Że będę mógł się złączyć z śluzakiem -Czyli? -Nie wiem. Rozmowa trwała jeszcze 10 min. 2 dni później.W skrzynce na listy było zaproszenie na Krajowy turniej Juniorów -Gettero.Musze iść na turniej -No dobra.Ale poproś Jacquesa żeby cię podwiuzł.Mam dużo roboty Na turnieju -Uzo?! Też tu jesteś? -Tak.Zaproszenia były dla pierwszych dwóch miejsc poprzedniej edycji.-odpowiedział.Po dwóch minutach sędzia zawołał. -Pierwsza walka ! Można używać tylko Trzech śluzaków! Resztę trzeba oddać na czas pojedynku do szatni!Każdy oczywiście dostanie klucz! Ja wybrałem Sieciaka cieplika i amuszek.Walczyłem z trini.Miała Hoverbuga ramera i skałowca.Wygrałem tą walkę Sieciakiem i cieplikiem.Zabrałem od niej szybkolota z szatni i nazwałem go Szybciak.Uzo też wygrał i wziął polero. Dróga runda były walki 3 na 3.I z uzo nie wiedziałem co robić.Nagle podeszła do nas jakaś dziewczyna i powiedziała -jestem Mali.A to mój śluzak Dozer.-Na jej ręke wszedł diggrix.-I widzę że potrzebujecie jeszcze jednej osoby.I chętnie do was dołącze. -Czemu nie?-spytałem Uzo Walki 3 vs 3 się zaczeły.Graliśmy z dziećmi które wyglądały na 10-13 lat.Jeden strzelił we mnie zamrażaczem drugi skałowcem a trzeci flaringiem.Ta akcja mnie powaliła i odpadłem.Mali strzeliła w nich Dozerem a później tormato.Śluzaki się do nich podkradły i wyeliminowały dwóch z nich.Uzo nie chcąc być gorszy od dziewczyny strzelił Bubaleonem a później na niego strzelił pajęczaka.Ten atak związał go.Ale on się uwolnił i strzelił w niego lariatem przez co się przewrócił i odpadł.Została mali.Strzeliła w niego pnączniakiem przez co on odpadł.Po rozgrywce Uzo do mnie powiedział -Ej skoro tu są tacy dobrzy, jak mali to nie możemy wygrać. -Spoko uda nam się-odpowiedziałem.Mali nas podsłuchała po czym powiedziała do mnie. -Uda wam się.Jak co pożyczę wam po śluzaku.-Mi dała wnykę z geogłazem a Uzo wnykę z Wzdętośluzakiem -Dzięki-odpowiedziałem.Po czym poszedłem poznać śluzaka i jego możliwości.Okazało się że to śluzak kryształowy i jest on bardzo przydatny.Kolejną rundę odgrywałem z 13-sto letnim chłopcem.Strzelił we mnie zębaczem którego uniknołęm i strzeliłem Głazkiem.Wygrałem tą rundę i zabrałem mu Wzdętośluzaka.Nazwałem go Fetor.Finał był nietypowy.mieliśmy się skryć w jaskini dziesiątkowej i równo o 12:00 wystartować.Kto dostanie, przegrywa.Sędzia powiedział że nagrody są wyjątkowe. Rozdział XII - Finał Dotarłem do jaskini.Schowałem się za skałą.Wybiła 12:00.Była strzelanina jak się patrzy.Wszedłem na drzewo.2 osoby thumbodpadły.Ktoś strzelił we mnie trzema floperami.Unikając spadłem z drzewa.Widziałem Mali.Strzeliła we mnie śluzakiem który przeleciał obok.Nagle zauwarzyłem że nie mam jej geogłaza ani prądzika. Zawołała mi z daleka -Dzięki za śluzaki.-i pokazała mi język.Strzeliłem w nią loćkiem i dmuszkiem.Oberwała i sędzia zawołał. -Mali stey odpada i zajmuje trzecie miejce. Pozbierałem śluzaki.Został jeden.Stanął na przeciw mnie z przeładowanym blasterem.Był w nim zmęczony Lawośluz.Który mówił do niego. -prosze nie wystrzelaj mnie.Jestem zmęczony.-Strzelił nie miałem gdzie uciec.Stałem.On nie chiał mnie udeżyć.Okrążał mnie.Nagle we mnie udeżył.Zrobiło się wielkie światło(większe od fuzji foforzaka i infernusa).Po zaniknięciu światła wyłoniłem się ZŁĄCZONY Z ŚLUZAKIEM. Miałem ręce lawośluza.Jego głowa była moim brzuchem.Z wulkanu wystawała moja głowa i miałem na całym ciele brązowe znamiona.Strzelałem w niego lawą z rąk pod nogi. -Poddaje się-krzyczał.Nagle stało się to samo światło i na ręce miałem protoformę śluzaka.Przygarnąłem go i nazwałem go lawuś.Jako nagrodę za pierwsze miejsce dostałem 500 SZTUK ZŁOTA i kryształka którego nazwałem kopek.Ten gość dostał wytapiacza.Mali hexleta.A uzo za czwarte miejsce (pocieszenia) dostał Blastipede'a. Rozdział XIII - klan cienia Wracałem z turnieju piechotą.Miałem do przejścia 5 godz.przeszedłem 35min i zrobiłem przerwę.Byłem nad śluzaczą rzeczką*.Poznałem się z śluzakami i okazało się że głazik to głazia i kopek się w niej podkochuje:).Nagle zauważyłem 2 uciekające śluzaki.Jeden był czerwono-niebieski.Drógi był to czarno-szary śluzak (zmyślony śluzak maszyna.Kto da zdjęcie protoformy i transformacji dostanie własną postać w Opowiadaniu).Polero złapałem ale ten drógi mi uciekł. -Jak go nazwać?-pytałem sam siebie -Plątacz-powiedział sieciakthumb -wiązek-powiedział kopek -Sznurek-powiedział szybciek -Nazwę go Tupsy-On się uśmiechnął i wskoczył do wnyki.Poszedłem dalej. tymczasem w Terytorium Klanu Cienia -dasz mi już te kulę-pyta młody Kroup starszego Uczestnika klanu cienia -powiedziałem ci że musisz ukończyć szkolenie z śluzakami-odpwiedział Bijąc go po głowie ogonem -ale ja nie ukończę szkolenia -nie musisz.-Rozpoczeła się walka którą Kroup przegrał.Nagle poszedł.-Gdzie idziesz? -Przed siebie. -Przeciesz wiesz że nie możesz się ujawniać slugterze -Mam to gdzieś -Dobra idz sobi, ale nie wracaj z płaczem. Wracając do Dana Postanowił pójść Skrótem przez Grotę nocy* Złapał po drodze jednego Negashadea nazywając go mrokusia (samica) i widział całe to przedstawienie.A że nie znał ich języka śluzaki mu tłuwaczyły.Dan bezpiecznie wrócił do domu.I wyczytał w Slugnecie że Nowy łotr znany jako Eli Shane założył organizację znaną jako Shane industries.I podobno widziano tam Uczestnika klanu cienia z ghulami.Zdziwiłem się.Wyszedłem na spacer.I na 2 km od domu zauważyłem stary budynek Blakk Industries działający tylko z gwiazdą shane'a Zamiast czerwonego V.Nagle ktoś strzelił we mnie Jollyfista.To był Kroup. Zamiast zielonych elementów miał czerwone i miał pełno ghuli.Wyjął kolejnego ghula i strzelił.To był Thrasher. Wściekłem się i strzeliłem przecinaka i cieplika.on na to odpowiedział Mrocznym łobuzem.Czułem że tego nie wygram.Niedaleko przebiegał uzo..Zawołałem go i mu wszystko wytłumaczyłem.Stzrelił w niego jego nowym Blastipedem. Wymyśliłemplan.Jak on strzelał to on wystrzeliwał tego śluzaka Bańkę, on go łapał i zaniusł do mojego domu.I tak się stało. Mu zabrakło ghuli i my wygraliśmy.Potem rozmawialiśmy -hej skąd masz tyle tych bańkowych śluzaków? -Mam chodowlę*. -Aha a mógłbym sam sobie kiedyś wychodować? -pewnie-odpowiedział po czym poszliśmy do domu śluzacza rzeczka*-miejsce niedaleko mojego domu.Jest tam pełno śluzaczej energii Grota nocy*-Miejsce na terytorium klanu cienia.Znajdują sie tam negashadey. Chodowla śluzaków*- Choduje się tam śluzaki określonego gatunku.Śluzaczątka poprzez przebywanie w takiej ilości energii bubaleonów przejmują część i stają się nimi. Rozdział XIV - Moja własna mecha-bestia Byłem w domu.Bawiłem się z śluzakami.Nagle gettera wyszła po pocztę.Nagle mnie zawołała i powiedziała z uśmiechem.thumb -Shane industries zafundowało nam darmową mecha-bestię. Nie byłem tym aż tak przekonany po tym co się stało wczoraj tam.Ale byłem zadowolony z tego że będe miał swoją własną mecha-bestię.Więc po dwóch dniach przysłali mi moją własną mecha-hienę z czerwonymi częściami, który był bardzo agresywny.Po pięciu minutach się na mnie rzucił.Bałem się go.Wyrzuciłem go na dwór i przez okno w niego strzeliłem najpierw tupsym a później lawusiem go rozwaliłem.Odpisałem do shane industries że został zniszczony bo się na mnie rzucił.Później wysłali mi w tym samym dniu mecha-bykathumb|left.Bałem się go ale on się na mnie nie rzucił.Był już wieczór.Poszedłem spać.Nagle w thumbnocy się obudziłem usłyszałem wybuch w garażu.Wyszedłem tam.Zobaczyłem rozwalonego mecha i z niego wychodził jakijś dwaj dorośli mężczyźni.Mieli w wnykach jakiejśthumb|left potworne śluzaki. Czyłem że będzie walka ale nie miałem przy sobie śluzaków i byłem w samej piżamie. -Co tu robisz-powiedział jeden z nich. -mieszkam -To pewnie o jego chodziło szefowi.-powiedział drógi.Szybko pobiegłem do salonu wziąłem kilka wnyk z śluzakami i blaster. W wnykach były takie śluzaki jak : *Mrokusia *Dmuszek *Cieplik *Fetor *I lociek Wszystko im wytłumaczyłem i rozpoczeła się walka.Wystrzeliłem Cieplika.On wybuchł.Zrobił się hałas.Na dół przyszli Gettera i Jacques. -Kto to?-spytała się gettera. -Włamywacze-odpowiedziałem.Jeden mężczyzna strzelił jakiegoś dziwnego śluzaka który ich zamroźił i powiedział -Teraz zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz. -Zostaw ich głupku.-powiedziałem -Może jestem głupi ale mądry-odpowiedział i uciekli z lodowymi bryłami Rozdział XV -Dan w gangu shane'a Nie wiedziałem co robić.Czy to jakiś zły sen? Drógi raz zostałem sierotą?(jak ty byś się czuł?)Zostały mi tylko śluzaki.Musiałem się ich spytać co robić?Poszedłem do burpy'iego. -Burpy obudź się!!!Co robić?Wpadli tu tacy goście i wielka strzelanina!!!Potworny śluzak!!!Zabrali Ich!!!Co robić?!?! -Uspokuj się i wszystko opowiedz.-Opowiedziałem mu i się przestraszył. -Jak to ich zabrali? -No po prostu zabrali. -Ok daj pomyśleć.Pójdźmy do gangu shane'a. -Kto to? -To osoby Walczące z złem. -Z tamtąd był nasz poprzedni właściciel.-rzucił pałkarz -Co?!Czemu nic nie mówiliście? -Musieliśmy ci odpowiednio zaufać. -jak to?! to wy mi nie ufacie?!Zrobiłem wam dach nad głową!A wy mi nie ufacie?!Co to jakiś sekret?! -Opanuj się-powiedział medyk - Dobra.No to choćmy do tego gangu.Ale nie mamy mecha jak tam dojedziemy?thumb -Hmm...-powiedział wchodząc na okno-Jeden z tych gości zostawił mecha-byka-powiedział po czym poszedłem się przebrać i pojechaliśmy razem z moimi śluzakami oczywiście.Nie byłem w ogóle śpiący przez wściekłość na śluzaki.Dojechaliśmy. Zapukałem.Otworzył jakiś niebieski stwór. Chciał zamknąć drzwi.Przyłożyłem nogę żeby nie zamknął. -Czego chcesz?-spytał.Pokazałem mu śluzaki. -Pałkarz?!Hurek?!Burpy?!Smrodek?!Krawiec?!Mrozik?!Medyk?!Joules?!Zbijak?! -Kord kto przyszedł?-zawołał jakiś dziewczęcy głos -Trixie! chodź tu!Nasze śluzaki wróciły?! -Nasze śluzaki?! -Tak!thumb -Czyli hurek i reszta?! -No chodź tu!!!-Przyszła jakaś dziewczyna. -Hurek!-Zawołała z szczęścia.-A ten chłapaczek to kto? -nie wiem.Chłopcze jak masz na imię?Albo wchodź do środka wszystko nam opowiesz. -Więc mam na imię dan mam 13 lat.Nie znam mojej przeszłości przez mocne uderzenie.Jestem sierotą.Przygarneła mnie rodzina Pool.Opowiedziała mi o śluzakach dała mi blaster i pozwoliła na nie polować i je zbierać.Pewnego dnia gdy polowałem znalazłem te śluzaki.Usłyszałem jak rozmawiały -Jak to?-przerwał niebieski stwór -Powiedziały mi że to przez to uderzenie że złączyłem się z światem.I miałem jakieś dziwne wizje dwa razy.Raz jak Zjechałem jakąś windą a drógi raz widziałem jak Eli shane gdzieś wychodził. -Jak to drógi raz?-spytała dziewczyna -miałem drógą wizję przez rozmowę z tymi śluzakami i odkryłem nową umiejętność łączenia się z śluzakami.Jeszcze nie umię nad nią zapanować ale raz to już zrobiłem.Ostatnio dostałem mecha-bestię od shane industries która była jakimś koniem trojańskim i Ukradli mi rodziców i nie wiem co robić.Śluzaki kazały mi przyjść tu i teraz jestem sierotą. -łał długa historia.-powiedział niebieski,po czym zrobili naradę.Po czym dziewczyna powiedziała -Witamy w gangu shane'a Rozdział XVI - pierwsza misja -Jak to? Ja w gangu shane'a?Nie mogę.Ale czemu ja? -Nie masz domu.Masz śluzaki.Potrzebna nam jedna osoba.-Wyliczał na palcach niebieski -A w ogule jak masz na imię?-spytałem -Kord.Jestem kord zane -Ja trixie sting.A na górze śpi molenoid pronto. -Molenoid?thumb|Jake -Tak taki kreto-stworek. -aha.-Nagle zadzwonił jakijś alarm i rozbłysło się czerwone światło.Kord powiedział patrząc na odczyty na jakimś urządzeniu: thumb|left-Aha!Ekipa surfersów* znów atakuje malowniczą grotę* -Co jak to? Już misja!?W nocy. -Dzień jak codzień.-Powiedział Kord uśmiechnoł się i wskoczył na mecha. Dojechaliśmy po 10 min.Ukazały się 3 osoby z niebiskim zielonym i żółtym blasterem.Widać było że to jeszcze dzieci.Więc nie wiedziałem jakie jest zagrożenie.Ustawili się w trójkąt i strzelili we mnie trzema żelkami.Później w Trixie trzema lariatami i w korda trzema Paintballami.I uciekali jednak się thumb|fresh podniosłem wziołem ich trzy żelki i w nich strzeliłem.Następnie strzeliłem w nich Sieciakiem.Następnie oddaliśmy ich związanych w ręce policji.Kord powiedział. -Będzie z ciebie jeszcze ktoś. Surfersi*-Gang subway surfers W skład wchodzą Jake,tricky i fresh Malownicza grota*-miejsce kolorystycznie szalone.Znajdują sie tam śluzaki typu światło i woda. Rozdział XVII - Oto jest Pronto Gang rano wrócił do kryjówki.Wszedłem do salonu.Na środku stał fioletowo-skóry,stworek' thumb Stanoł na środku i powiedział -Włamywacz-i zaczeła się walka.Strzelił we mnie żelkiem i lariatem.Ja je ominołem i strzeliłem w niego lawusiem a następnie fetorem.Padł na ziemię.Chwilę potem się podniusł i strzelił we mnie zębaczem i bubaleonem.Uniknołem.Trixie i kord się przyglądali.Wtedy pronto wystrzelił skałowca.Zrobiłem unik i poleciał dalej.Dopiero wtedy się zezłościła.Wzieła hurka strzeliła w nas oboje i wymiotło nas na zewnątrz.Wtedy strzeliła w nas zamrażaczem.Ja uniknąłem, ale pronto oberwał.Wtedy ja strzeliłem w nią Tupsym. Ona się przewróciła i wypadła z gry.Wtedy kord do niej wszedł.Strzelił we mnie granatnikiem i skałowcem.Oberwałem. Wtedy powiedział -Z trollem się nie zadziera.-Porozmawiałem z pronto i się dogadaliśmy.I oczywiście oddałem mu smrodka. Rozdział XVIII-przywódca i atak -No więc robimy pierwszy atak na bazę Shane industries-Mówi kord żołnierskim głosem.Wszystkie ganatniki się z niego śmieją -Jaki atak?-spytałem.Reszta popatrzała na mnie jakbym strzelił jakąś gafe. -Młody.(tak do mnie mówią) Jeśli chcesz być w gangu musisz znać jego obowiązki. -Czyli? -Czy ci wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć? -tak-Śluzaki patrzyły na tą kłótnię z podziwem. -jestem szefem nie pyskuj -Chwila moment-poweidziała trixie-Ja jestem szefem. -Co?! To Pronto jest szefem!A wręcz królem gangu shane'a -Ty jesteś królem molenoidów!-Powiedziała trixie.Patrzyłem jeszcze na te kłutnię.Później zawołałem. -To co to ten atak! -Atakujemy Bazy ghuli shane industries.-kord -I leczymy jak największą ilość ghuli. -Trzeba było tak od razu.I robimy konkurs kto wybije więcej wojaków shane'a ten wygrywa tytuł lidera.-Wszyscy się zgodzili i pojechaliśmy.Dotarliśmy na miejsce.Schowaliśmy się za skałą.Gang rozmyślał nad taktyką.Śluzaki mi powiedziały że mam iść na żywioł.Więc pobiegłem.Strażników pokonałem prądzikiem.Drzwi rozwaliłem piąchą a w środku strażników rozwaliłem Cieplikiem i Sieciakiem.Wziołem z 2 pojemniki dla śluzaków.Lociek wziął 3 i przybiegliśmy z powrotem jeszcze zanim zdążyli zauważyć że mnie nie ma.Gdy już zkończyli rozmyślać pobiegli i zawrócili bo zauwarzyli że już mam ghule, Lociek krąży, a Żołnieże wyszli. -Nie źle.-Już mieliśmy wracać gdy jeden z żołnierzy zauwarzył Loćka i strzelił w niego attacknetem i wziął do zghulowania.Wściekłem się.Wybiegłem.Strzelali we mnie hop jackami.One były na mnie za słabe.Stałem cały czas na ziemi i powoni do nich podchodziłem.Strzeliłem w nich przecinakiem,dmuszkiem i lawusiem.Powaliłem połowę.W momencie kord strzelił w nich zderzakiem.Nie zdąrzył polecieć.Przelatując obok mnie ZŁĄCZYŁ SIĘ ZE MNĄ.Zrobiło się Bardzo jasne światło.Moja skóra zczerwieniała Miałem pięści zderzaka i wielkie rogi.Następnie Porozwalałem każdego wojaka z osobna.Po powrocie Gang uznał mnie za przywódcę.A z odghulowanych śluzaków zabrałem sobie zamrażacza i nazwałem Lodzik. Rozdział XIX - Początki z mega morfami -No więc jakie masz śluzaki?-pyta kord -No mam ich dużo -A są dobrze wytrenowane? -Co masz na myśli? -Myślę że ten ramer nawet mnie nie draśnie.Ten zębacz pewnie jest tępy jak młot.A polero nie umi się rozciągać. -To może mały pojedynek? -Dobra Strzeliłem lodzikiem on we mnie flaringo.On oberwał -Strzel mnie-powiedział piącha,Przecinak i tupsy-Strzeliłem nimi wszystkimi.oberwał.thumb -hohoho więc tak się bawimy.-powiedział po czym z kieszeni wyjął tubę z zderzakiem.Zapalił jakiegoś kręciołka w blasterze i wystrzelił.Transformował w jakimś świetle.I uderzył mnie bardzo mocno.Padłem na ziemię.Nie mogłem wstać. -A masz.Z trollem się nie zadziera. -Dobra wygrałeś.A co to za mocny zderzak. -To nie jakiś tam zwykły zderzak.To mega morf zderzaka.Czyli ulepszona wersja.Można ją zdobyć strzelając 200m/h -łał a jak go zdobyłeś? -Mam akcelerator do blastera który pozwala na to -łał.A macie jeszcze jeden? -Tak.Eli jeszcze zostawił zanim odszedł.-Po rozmowie Kord poszedł po akcelerator do szafki.Wziął go.Zamontował na moim blasterze i znowu była rozgrywka.Wystrzeliłem szybkolota.On jednak nie umiał panować nad lotem.I upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.Tak samo było z zębaczem. -Mówiłem tylko mocne śluzaki przejdą test mega morfu. Rozdział XX-prawda Wróciłem do domu z treningu z trixie(wygrałem).Poszedłem spać bo była noc.Przyśniła mi się wizja.Był tam medyk i ktoś mi mówił że on coś wie.Po pobódce powiedziałem mu że mi się przyśniła odpowiedź.Że on coś wie.Nie wytrzymał napięcia i pękł. -Dobra powiem wam.To było tak.Pamiętam jak Eliprzeczytał list.Nie wiem co w nim było ale wziął słabsze śluzaki takie jak *Ja *Mydłek *Migotek *Klusek *Flaringo *Skleja *Fandango *Drzemek i pojechał.Na miejscu chwilę potrenował i nauczył nas nowego ruchu.Wystrzelił na początek mydłka i kazał mu wirować w przód.Wyszły z tego dwie kule.Jedna w drógiej.Ta mniejsza to był mydłek a ta dróga to była potęga wokół niego.I tak z każdym. Niespodziewanie nadjechał billy. Rozpoczeła się walka.Pokonał go. Leżał na ziemi.Z daleka wychodziła jakaś postać w płaszczu.On chciał strzelić w niego Goon Doc iem. Eli to zauwarzył.Więc strzelił mnie.Wyszła z tego fuzja mnie z nim. Postać zrobiła jakąś tarczę która odbiła mnie na niego a go na billego.Przedostaliśmy się do ich serc.I to ja go zmroczyłem przez co on jest zły a billy dobry.Przez to ja też mam w sobie zmiany.Mnie to też zmroczyło ale tylko umiejętności dlatego nie mogłem odghulować tych ghuli (rozdział XVIII).Ale że ja jestem mega morfem ja goon doca odmroczyłem nie tylko z umiejętności ale też z osobowości.I zabrałem go ze sobą i schowałem.Jest on w twoim pokoju pod łóżkiem. -Co!!!!!I TY MI CZEGOŚ TAKIEGO NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?! -Wiedziałem że spanikujesz. -No oczywiście.Zwłaszcza że mówisz mi to tak późno.Jestem tak wściekły że cię zabiję. -Nie rób czegoś czego będziesz żałował.-Już miałem go butem rozgnieść gdy nadleciał z daleka pajęczak i mnie związał.Zauważyłem trixie z wycelowanym we mnie blasterem.W nim był mój lociek (moj był lepiej wytrenowany).Strzeliła we mnie.Ale nie trafiła bo się z nim złączyłem.Rozbłysło się światło.Miałem skrzydła zamiast rąk.Jedno wielkie oko i brew.Podleciałem po śluzaki i uciekłem. Rozdział XXI- Misja Po incydencie z gangiem shane'a mineło pare dni.Latałem po slugterze jako złączenie hoverbuga.Niekturzy uznawali mnie za nowy gatunek śluzaka.Więc leciałem sobie.Zwiedzałem slugterre.Wleciałem do terytorium klanu cieni.Zostałem ostrzelany.Strzelali we mnie najpierw granatnikami i skałowcami.Robiłem uniki.Pszyszło po pewnym czasie więcej i strzelało we mnie Brudnymi Łobuzami, Bubbaleone'ami Zderzakami, Wzdętośluzakami i Tazerlingami.Nikt nie trafił.Przyszedł król i zaczął strzelać najpierw aquabeek'ami, później fosforzakami.Dalej robiłem uniki ale fosforzaki mnie oślepiały.Wtedy król strzelił we mnie infernusem(nie mega morfem).On strzelił we mnie kulą ognia.Spadłem.Wziął mnie do głównej siedziby i rozmawiał (umiejętność trzecia wizja).Powiedział: -kim jesteś. -J-j-jestem Dan.-Jąkałem się. -Czemu najeżdżasz nasz teren łączniku -kto?Jestem człowiekiem.-W tej chwili rozłączyłem się z hoverbugiem -Człowiek?-rozpoczeły się szepty. -Cisza-kszyknął król-jesteś człowiekiem? -tak-odpowiedziałem z dumą -To jak złączyłeś się z śluzakiem? -To moja jakby umiejętność -To mam dla ciebie misję.Podobno tu ostatnio cię widziano podczas kłutni z pewnym członkiem klanu. -tak znam tą historię -przyprować tu tego zdrajcę.Widzę że masz dobrze wytrenowane śluzaki.na ramię wszedł mi lodzik i się uśmiechnął. -dobrze przyprowadzę go -weź sobie trochę śluzaków.-dał mi do ręki armashelta, sand angela i infernusa Rozdział XXII - walka z kroupem Byłem zestresowany.Rozmyślałem jak to będzie, ale jak zobaczyłem na na,te śluzaki pozbierałem myśli.Byłem już pod miejscem gdzie miałem być.Rozwaliłem straż zamrażaczem.W środku mrokusia mnie zamaskowała(moja umiejętność). Przeszedłem do labolatorium. Zauważył mnie i strzelił hop jackiem, a następnie odpychaczem (ghul przyciągacza) i zabrał a thumb|blaster następnie zabrał mi mój aqua blaster. -I co.Jesteś posłankiem klanu cienia? -Może.A ty jesteś ten zwariowany buntownik?-zasyczał-nie ważne idziesz ze mną-Mówiąc to wziąłem blaster z blatu załadowałem infernusa i strzeliłem.Ten zionął z ust strumieniem ognia i powalił kroupa.Następnie strzeliłem sieciakiem, ale on odbił go gołą pięśćią i strzelił we mnie bubblashem i uwięził. Strzeliłem w bańkę armashelta a on rozbił tę bańkę.Kroup spanikował i strzelił we mnie pierwszym lepszym ghulem, był to badfaster (ghul szybkolota) poodbijał się od ścian uderzył mnie w głowę do krwi, a kroupa w korpus do nieprzytomności.Wziąłem go za ramię wyszedłem za las i się położyłem. Zobaczyłem na wzgórzu śluzaka. Chciałem go złapać ale nie miałem siły. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział -Jestem śluzakiem leczącym wystrzel mnie w siebie-wystrzeliłem.On poleciał w górę upadał na mnie coraz szybciej. Zatrzymał się tuż przede mną. Strzelił we mnie sonarem odbił się i już mnie nic nie bolało. Opleciał gdzieś w górę na jakieś drzewo i już go nie widziałem. Poszedłem z kroupem dalej nieprzytomnym do terytorium klanu cienia. Król przywitał mnie bardzo gorąco. Oddałem mu śluzaki i powiedziałem. -Oto on -dziękuję.Jak chcesz możesz zatrzymać sobie tego śluzaka.-pokazał na infernusa. -podziękuje-odpowiedziałem-Teraz muszę iść Rozdział XXI - Już wszystko wiem cz.1 Po spotkaniu z klanem cienia poszedłem się przespać.W nocy obudził mnie deszcz.Nie mogłem spać.Wpadł mi do głowy szalony pomysł. Poszedłem pod dom Uzo załadowałem hihota do mojego NOWEGO blastera i strzelałem. Uzo spał twardym snem. Zacząłem strzelać loćkiem i dalej nic.Ale jak strzeliłem fetorem usłyszałem tylko: -Co za fetor!!!-ten krzyk zapamiętam na długo.Uzo otworzył okno nic nie widząc strzelił we mnie fosforzakiem żeby mnie zobaczyć, ale zanim zabłysło światło strzelił już lariatem i zobaczył mnie związanego w ślinie lariata.Po odwiązaniu mnie zaprosił mnie do środka, Pokazał mi swoje śluzaki: 4 bubbaleone-Mydlak,baniek,boniek i bąblak, Blastipede-wybuszek, ogniowrzeniec-parzyk,2 skałowce-bum i hop,szybkolot-speed,fosforzak-świetlik i Starscream-poki. -czemu mnie obudziłeś-spytał zaspany Uzo -potrzebuje domu. -Jesteś bezdomny?Pamiętam jak z getterą i... -Oni prawdopodobnie nie żyją -och.Nie będe pytał dalej.Potrenujemy?! -W środku nocy?! -rodziców nie ma. -okej Trening: strzelam Pajęczakiem.On odbija się od bańka.Strzelam dmuszkiem i cieplikiem powalając Uzo.On wstaje i strzela bumem i hopem.Na koniec strzela wybuszka i powala dana. Po treningu wszedliśmy do jego domu. Usłyszeliśmy silniki mecha-bestii, wyjrzałem przez okno -O nie. -kto to -To gang shane'a! Zapukali -a co jak nikogo nie ma?-pyta Kord -Co wątpisz w umiejętności Pronto?! -Tak, bo niby jaki miałeś jego trop? -Jego brudne gacie na łóżku Pronto nie starczą? Wreszcie Uzo otworzył -Witam -cześć Uzo jest Dan? -Skąd mnie znacie ? -Dan nam o tobie opowiadał-Uzo się uśmiechnął.-Wiemy że tam jest więc wpuszczaj,mamy do niego ważną wiadomość. -Dobra właźcie.Dan był w kuchni Weszli do kuchni -Uzo czemu ich wpuściłeś?! -Dan my już wszystko wiemy.-Powiedziała trixie-Jesteś z powierzchnii. W tym momencie padłem na podłogę Rozdział XXI-Już wszystko wiem cz.2 Widziałem siebie.Byłem na powierzchni.Byłem przed komputerem i byłem na stronie slugterra wiki.Byłem nie tylko thumb|Wujekużytkownikiem ale administratorem (mażenia).Przypomniało mi się wszystko o slugterze.Widziałem jekiegoś człowieka. To był mój tata.Strzelał śluzakami.Poznałem tylko infurusa i pajęczaka.Była też druga postać to był mój wujek.Strzelali do siebie.Wujek wygrał.Pode mną pojawiła się czarna dziura.Zaczeli w nią strzelać.Wyłoniła się mroczna postać.Strzelali w nią.thumb|left|Mroczna postaćWyłoniły się 2 inne.Na nich siedziały ghule i to w mega morfie.To był medyk enigmo i hipnotyzer.Obudziłem się -Teraz już wszystko wiem-powiedziałem cichym głosem -co ty tam szepczesz?-pyta pronto -Bezczelny molenoidzie.Mój ojciec to James Shane.a wujek will shane.-strzelam w wszystkich jak popadnie.Wyłania się mroczna postać.I mówi -Mrok cię przepełnia.Zostań ze mną.-biorę pokiego.Strzelam nim i się z nim złączam.Uciekam do zatoki ninja. Podoba się ? Pisać w kom